1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a continuous paper printing system that stops printing at perforations serving as a separation of paper when printing needs to be stopped due to an occurrence of any trouble. For example, there is known a technology in which an improper printing such as a redundant printing can be prevented by performing the cancel operation of the printing for a page to which toner is not yet transferred when the printing request is completed from the printing control unit to the printer engine, in a case of cancelling the printing operation because of any trouble during the printing operation.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-129122 suggests a technique in which a printing device is provided with a trouble diagnosis unit capable of diagnosing whether the occurred trouble can assure the printing operation, so that the printing operation is stopped in the usual operation without performing a cancel operation. According to this technology, the redundant printing on the paper sheet can be reduced, which may be occurred when a page, for which the printing is stopped by the cancel operation because of the trouble, contacts with an adjacent page to be printed, because of the swing of the paper sheet due to the stop operation of the printing.
However, in the system in which the judgment of the cancel operation is triggered by a cancel instruction from the printing control unit as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-129122, there is a need for the printing control unit to manage the printing status until the toner attaches onto the paper sheet. Thereby, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-129122 is not applicable to the system in which the sheet conveyance control is independent of the printing data management.